Time Ultimatum
Plot Some being is sitting in a chair (Voice, coughing): Eon, where is the nearest ephiliodite? I am running short. I don't have much time. (Eon): The nearest ephiliodite, is located in north Bellwood, on Earth, Chronus. (Chronus, coughing): Go Retrieve it. (Eon): But Chronus, it is located in the Megamatrix. (Chronus): Then Kill it's user and bring it to me. (Eon): But it's user is WIll Levin (Chronus): Then Kill him. Theme song Will is at the movie theatre watching Captain America. (Eon): This is the location, But where is he? Eon blast through the Walls. (Eon): WHERE IS WILL LEVIN?!?!?! (Ticket Person): who? (Eon): Will Levin? about 14 years old? this high? no? (TP): No... (Eon): oh, uh well what marvel movie is playing right now? (TP): uh, Captain America. (Eon): What Theatre room? (TP): 7 (Eon): Thank you. Eon shoots the employee with a time ray and walks to theater 7. (Eon): here we go. Eon busts through the wall. (Will): What the? Kaley Get out of here. (Kaley): No, I'm staying (Eon): Will! Finnaly. Give me The Ephilioite! (Will): The what? (Eon): Don't Play Games with me Levin. (Will): Come and get it then. (Eon): i got a better idea, Eon grabs Kaley. (Eon): You come to us. Eon and Kaley Dissapear. (Will): NOOOOOO!!! (Will): Megamatrix, give me the location of Kaley. (Megamatrix): kaley located above Bellwood. (Will): Phew. (Megamatrix): 20 years in the future. (Will): oh...crud.... well i don't have any timetravel aliens (Megamatrix): Unlocking......Clockwork now available. (Will): Clockwork? Will turns into Clockwork (Clockwork): Huh.... Will Dissapears and appears in a Ship in the future (Eon): Oh good you came, and Wah? An Alien made entirely of Ephiliodite? (Will): Release Kaley! (Eon): Hmm Expected that. (Will): Release her!!!! Will Shoots a beam and Eon pushes Kaley in the way and Kaley turns to dust. (Clockwork): NOOOOO!!!! (Eon): Funny, you come here to try to save her, but you end up killing her Will turns back to orishan,then to human. (Will, Tearing): What do you want Eon? (Eon): Not what I want, What he needs. Chronus enters. (Chronus): Where's the ephiliodite Eon? (Eon): Right there. Will turns to Telemental. (Telemental, purple flames emmiting from his body): YOU TRICKED ME EON... THIS IS A DAY THAT YOU WILL NOT FORGET. OR IT'LL BE YOUR DEATH! Will shoots psychic Orbs.. (Telemental): GRAAAAAH Will turns into Mega Echo Echo and sinks Eon into the floor then turns into Ultimate Big Chill. (Ultimate Big Chill): TODAY YOU DIE EON. Will freezes Eon then turns into Mega Ampfiban and Electrocutes Eon. (Ampfibian) ARAHAGHA! Will turns into Eyeguy and Shoots Beems at Eon then turns into Lodestar and picks up a metal spike. (Lodestar): Good Riddance Eon Lodestar Sends the spike Through Eon's Skull. Will turns into orishan and then back to Human. (Will, Looking at Chronus): You want to go with me? (Chronus): You don't understand, I'm dying and I need the Ephiliodite to stay alive. (Will): Youre a timehoper right? (Chronus): Yes (Will): Three years ago there was a planet that was made entirely out of ephiliodite. (Chronus): Thank you young one. Will turns to clockwork then dissapears. (Chronus): That planet is Mine! Chronus dissapears THE END Charachters Heros *Will *Kaley Villians *Eon *Chronus Aliens used *Clockwork *Telemental *Mega Echo Echo *Ultimate Big Chill *Mega Ampfibian *Eye Guy *Lodestar Trivia *Will first uses Clockwork. *Will First uses Eyeguy. *Chronus first appeared.